London Calling
by jimi18
Summary: Bonnie needs a holiday and get's a surprise. This is T to be on the safe side


Anybody that doesn't know London Calling is a song by the clash. I have borrowed the Song title as it seemed to fit when I thought this little one up. Again just a one shot. Hope you like it, let me know.

London Calling

Bonnie McCullough was just stretching in bed. The sun shone through the window as she came up with the idea of how she wanted to spend the day. Bonnie was staying with her cousin in London. She had spent a week in Scotland with her relatives and was now staying in London before she flew to Florence to join Elena and Stefan at the Salvatore mansion. Bonnie's father had agreed to let her go away. The last few weeks had been rough on everyone with as far as her father was concerned Elena dying in a car crash.

Bonnie decided to spend the day in Hyde Park in was walking distance from the small bedsit that her cousin lived in at Lancaster Gate. She packed her iPod, her book, sun cream and a bottle of water. She put on her bikini and the put t shirt, shorts and Havana's. She picked a blanket and headed for the door.

The summer was different in London to anywhere else she had been. It was difficult to describe why it was so different. The sunshine lifted the spirits of everybody and brought everybody out. Bonnie had spent the last few days doing all the tourist things, now she was going to kick back and relax for the next couple of days. As Bonnie walked to the park her mind wondered to her last day in Fells Church, specifically to the good byes she had said before her trip. Meredith was going to stay with Alaric and Matt was going to a training camp ready for his college scholarship. The hardest good bye had been with a devilishly handsome dark vampire. She thought back to that last trip to the boarding house she had pulled up, Damon had sensed that she was there and appeared at the door. Bonnie walked up to him and put her hands up to his face. She smiled at Damon and kissed him. Damon was taken back but responded. His little witch was kissing him. Damon wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart Bonnie smiled up at him again. "Bye Damon" it was all they said to each other before she turned around walked to her car and drove away. She didn't here Damon say "Bye my little bird"

Damon was bored by Fells Church, without the fab five to keep him occupied he decided that he would do some travelling and expand his diet. He knew that Stefan and Elena had gone to Florence and he would go there and meet them later just to taunt Stefan. But first travel. He decided that he would go back to London. He hadn't been there since the 1870's and he would like to see how it had changed. He glamour himself into first class and some very nice champagne and a cute stewardess served nicely for lunch. Damon laid back and relaxed, his mind kept wondering back to his little bird, so fragile to look at but so strong inside and that kiss, the last kiss as she walked out of his life was so intense, he hadn't felt passion like that towards someone else in nearly 500 years. His little bird had some wormed her way into the stone heart that he carried in his chest. He knew that Stefan and Elena knew where she was but he wasn't going to ask them. They wouldn't tell him anyway and they would ask him why he wanted to know. No the best thing he could do was forget about her and continue his old ways. Damon landed in London and took a taxi to the hotel. He glamored the receptionists into letting him have the Royal suite at the Lanesborough hotel. The next day was a beautiful sunny day and though Damon wasn't fond of the sun, summer in London meant that the parks would be full of very cute girls sunbathing. Damon dressed in a black silk shirt and black jeans and put on his sunglasses he walked out of the hotel and over to breakfast also known as Hyde Park.

As Damon walked through the park looking for someone suitable for breakfast he saw it, out of the corner of his eye a flash of pale skin and vibrant red curls. Maybe he couldn't have his little bird but maybe a girl with a similar colouring. To Damon nobody would ever have the right shade of red curls and the soft alabaster skin that Bonnie had but close enough would do. Damon was about to approach the woman when he caught it, that scent, there was only one person that Damon knew had ever smelt like that, summer and innocents and freesia. It couldn't be. Damon followed his nose deeper into the park past a row of bushes and the scent was so strong. Her scent. Damon's eyes scanned the expanse of grass and saw her. She was pulling of her tee-shirt to revel the bikini that was underneath. A deep purple against the alabaster skin and the red curls she looked amazing. Damon noticed a group of men also watching the woman, that's what she was now. Looking at her Bonnie had defiantly grown up and developed into a stunning woman, the most erotic thing about all of it was that Bonnie didn't realise how sexy she was. Damon almost growled when the men watched Bonnie putting on sun cream. Bonnie had no idea what a show she was putting on and she had no idea that those goons were watching her. Damon breathed her name so quietly, but Bonnie had sensed a change in the air and looked up. One of the men was approaching her. Damon could read his mind and this stupid human man thought that Bonnie would be interested in a date with him and Damon could read his mind to where the goon thought that the date would end up. Damon growled low but Bonnie looked up and in his direction. She looked straight at him and whispered his name. She knew Damon could hear her. She couldn't take her eyes of him. The goon noticed that the red head had looked up and was looking in the direction of this other guy. Who did this other guy think he was. He'd seen the red head first. But she carried on staring at him. The goon had got to Bonnie now. Not that she had noticed. Bonnie couldn't look away from Damon. It had to be Damon. Not other man could set Bonnie's senses off like that. What was he doing here? Why was he looking at her like that?

"Hi there" said the goon

Bonnie absently said "hi"

"Look" they guy continued "I wanted to know" Bonnie looked up at the guy for a moment and said" Sorry what did you say?" the guy started to repeat himself but Bonnie interrupted him again "sorry, excuse me please, I have to go and talk to someone"

Bonnie stuffed everything quickly into her bag and walked over to Damon. Her soft curves and red curls tempting him as she walked towards him.

"Damon" She breathed

"Bonnie, I didn't know you would be here" Damon said and his hand moved involuntary forward to capture hers. They stood like that holding hands in the shade of a tree.

"I'm glad you are here and that I ran into you" Damon said and he lent down to kiss her. Again the sparks flew as they kissed and she pulled him towards her. "Wow" was all Bonnie said as she looked into his black eyes. "We had a good bye kiss, so I thought we should have a hello kiss" said Damon with his trade make smirk.

"Bonnie would you like to spend the day with me?" Damon asked on impulse. Bonnie smiled up at him and said" I would love to"

As Bonnie and Damon walked out of the park Damon again reached for Bonnie's hand. He couldn't believe that one he had asked her to spend the day with him and two that she had said yes.

They walked out of the gates and onto Piccadilly. They walked and Damon told her about some of the places and parties he had been to last time he was there, how it was still horse drawn carriages and he told her about the scandals of Victorian London. Missing out of course the ones that he had caused. They stood and watched the clock chime at Fortums and Mason's. They crossed over then to look at the ornately dressed windows of the shop they then went into Hatchards, Damon was a vampire but he still enjoyed books. They crossed over then into the Burlington Arcade; they walked through and out the other side. Passed Saville Row where Damon had told her that they made great suits and through on to regent street. The crossed over Regent Street and headed into Soho. They walked along the narrow streets of Soho. Stopping at a small cafe for lunch on Frith Street. They then walked through china town to Leicester square and on to Covent Garden where Bonnie laughed at the street entertainment. All the time Damon never let go of Bonnie's hand. When the sun began to set Damon suggested that they could have Dinner. Bonnie looked over at him and smiled.

"I would love to have dinner, but I need to go back to my cousin's and have a shower and change" Bonnie said. Damon bent down and kissed the top of her head "Of course cara" and he hailed a taxi. Bonnie gave the cab driver the address and Damon paid the cab drive to take her back to get changed. He also slipped some money in Bonnie's pocket and when she got back to her cousins' she had a text from Damon. "I have had a great day and look forward to seeing you tonight, there is money in your pocket for you to get a cab back and meet "

Bonnie smiled it was so thoughtful of him. Damon went back to the hotel and got showered and changed into Armani dress trousers and a black fitted dress shirt. Bonnie had a shower and perfumed her skin with the matching body lotion and perfume she had treated herself to on the way over. It was called angel. The dress that she picked out was simple but looked elegant; it was a classic LBD that finished just above the knee with a delicate V at the front and a deep V at the back. She left her hair down in soft red curls and a pair of strappy high heeled sandals completed the look. She grabbed her small handbag containing her purse, mobile, keys and lip gloss. Bonnie went and hailed a cab to take her to the Lanesborough.

Damon was stood in reception waiting for her to arrive he paced up and down. Though they had spent a lot of time together this was the first date that they had been on and Damon wanted it to be perfect, he wanted tonight to be the first night of forever for them, he wasn't sure how but somehow he had fallen in love with the little witch. He realised now what he had felt for Katharine had never been love. But Bonnie, with Bonnie love was the only description for it. Damon's breath hitched as she walked into the lobby. Bonnie felt a little guilty that she had refused to tell him where she was staying. But he was still a vampire and Bonnie wanted to keep her family safe.

They took a taxi to Sarastro's and Bonnie instantly fell in love with it. Made up of old theatre set's the quirky restaurant was off the main tourist radar but just so different. The food was good the company better and the music. They had opera singers from the English national opera singing live in the tiny restaurant. As they finished and Damon had paid the bill they walked out and Damon put Bonnie's pahmina around her shoulders. They decided as the night was still warm that they would go for a walk. They walked along the strand then up to Fleet Street when Bonnie looked up there was St Pauls cathedral all lit up, it looked magical. They walked over the bridge towards the Tate modern and then along the south bank towards Shakespeare globe. Bonnie grew tired and Damon hailed them a cab. Damon's arm was around Bonnie and she snuggled into him and fell asleep. She was in such a deep sleep that Damon hated to wake her. He found her phone in her bag and texted her cousin that Bonnie wouldn't be home tonight and he took her back to the hotel. Damon made the door man forget that he had seen him carry a sleeping Bonnie in. In the suite Damon gently laid her down and took of her shoes, he slipped her into bed he stripped off and went to find some boxers to sleep in. Though he slept next to her he made sure that she was under the covers and he was on top.

The next morning Bonnie woke up to a large expanse of very toned white chest. Bonnie breath hitched and she looked up when she heard a chuckle.

"Morning cara" Damon said placing a kiss on top of her head.

Bonnie smiled and murmured a good morning into Damon's chest. Bonnie looked up at him, he was surprised that she wasn't at all worried about finding herself in a hotel room with him." What does cara mean? You have called me that a few times"

If Damon could have blushed he would, how had he not noticed that slip of the tongue. "It means beloved in Italian" Bonnie kissed him gently on the lips. "I like you calling me that" she said and she did blush. Damon got up and Bonnie propped herself up on her elbow to watch him move around. Damon turned and smiled "enjoying the view?" he asked and was shocked at the response. "You have too many clothes on" said Bonnie. Damon quickly regained his composure. "If I do you defiantly do" and he smirked wondering what her response would be to that. His little bird, his shy little bird. Bonnie got out of bed and stood in front of Damon in her black evening dress and said saucily " well you better help me off with them" Damon nearly keeled over in shock but his arms acted of their own accord and he helped her off with her dress only to find her in matching black lace underwear. Again Damon was speechless. He moved towards her and kissed her. He then got to do what he had wanted to do for a long time. He made love to his little bird. Delicate passionate soul searching love to her. They spent hours exploring one another. At last exhausted and thoroughly loved they laid back.

"Bonnie, what does all of this mean" asked Damon.

"It means that I have wanted to do that for the longest time. You were my first and I want you to be my only lover for always" Bonnie said and kissed him again while she was wrapped in his arms.

"always is a long time" Damon said Bonnie smiled up at him "it's not long enough to show you how much I love you" Bonnie said and she started to show him again just how much she did love him.

Hope you enjoyed the walk through my home town, I thought I would take Damon and Bonnie to some of my favourite places. Every now and again I forget why I love London so much then I take a walk and find both old favourites and new ones on the way.


End file.
